Die Welt gehört noch mir
Die Welt gehört noch mir ist das 14. Lied von Winx in Concert. Das Lied handelt von der Liebe und der Verbindung der Winx zu ihren Herzbandelfen. Songtext Deutsch= Folgt… |-| Englisch= You see the world belongs to me No matter what you do I'm doing a revolution standing still And everything I need Is all inside of me Can you believe I'm makin' history? 'Cause we all come from love I see you cry I know just how you feel Don't give up 'Cause you are so strong girl Nothing can really get you down Wipe your eyes Baby, there's a world up there Come with me Take a deep breath now And feel the sun on your sweet face 'Cause livin' is a gift And you are full of grace I wanna hear you say The world belongs to me No matter what you do I'm doing a revolution standin' still And everything I need Is all inside of me Can you believe I'm makin' history? You wanna know If all of this strugglin' will Ever end I tell you somethin' Without the darkness there would be No light Like a seed becomes a tree And the night becomes a day Love will find a way The world belongs to me No matter what you do I'm doing a revolution standing still And everything I need Is all inside of me Can you believe I'm makin' history (-yyyyy) The world belongs to me No matter what you do (No matter what you do) I'm doing a revolution standing still And everything I need Is all inside of me Can you believe I'm makin' history (-yyyyy) 'Cause we all come from love The world belongs to me No matter what you do (No matter, no matter) (No matter, no matter) (I'm makin' history) The world belongs to me No matter what you do 'Cause I'm makin' history 'Cause we all come from love The world belongs to me |-| Italienisch= Lo sai Che quando sei con me Il mondo mi sorride E non c'è niente che io non farei Io ti difenderò Avrò cura di te Piccola stella non temere mai Sono qui con te Non scorderò mai Il giorno in cui io incontrai Un angelo Sulla mia strada Fu amore a prima vista tra di noi E come fai A capire sempre come sto Gli occhi tuoi Sono diamanti Sei così piccola accanto a me Ma hai un cuore immenso che E' puro più che mai Sei la luce nei giorni miei E quando sei con me Il mondo mi sorride E non c'è niente che io non farei Io ti difenderò Avrò cura di te Piccola stella non temere mai Poi coma fai Con me non ti arrendi mai Questo è Un legame magico Gli opposti si attraggono un pò come noi E se combino guai So che tu mi salverai Sei la luce nei giorni miei E quando sei con me Il mondo mi sorride E non c'è niente che io non farei Io ti difenderò Avrò cura di te Piccola stella non temere mai Quando sei con me (sei con me) Tutto è possibile (possibile) E non c'è niente che io non farei Io ti difenderò (difenderò) Avrò cura di te (sono qui) Perchè nessuno al mondo è come te Per me tu sei speciale Io ti difenderò Avrò cura di te Piccola stella Sono qui per te, yeah Quando sei con me Piccola stella tutto è possibile Io ti difenderò Avrò cura di te Allora non temere mai Il mondo mi sorride Quando sei con me Video Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Winx in Concert en:The World Belongs to Me